warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Second Dream/@comment-1348475-20160313174911/@comment-76.125.42.86-20160322112815
You over simplify things SHIELD unit and GOL 127. and by over simplify thing I mean you forget that warframes are biomechanical machines. key term is BIO in that last part which refers to Biological parts involved in the making. since they are biomechanical that are in a sense living but they are no human like the tenno operater is. This means that they dont have certain things like operaters do lungs, heart, spinal collum, etc. The flesh and blood on the interoir of the metal outer frame is probly the medium that allows a Tenno Operater to operate the Warframe through Transendence. Examples of things that point out that warframes are more then metal can be found through out the evolution of the Warframe game unless you happen to be really new then it would seem like a quantum leap that warframes are biomechanical things. as for why it functions on its own your guess is as good as mine, but personally the reason why DE said besure to pick a warframe you like for the second dream quest is that the warframe you play with is the warframe that the Tenno Operater favored among all the options. That being said my personal belief in this matter is the Warframe reflected this feeling like a mirror and in the moment that its Operater was to be killed it fought back to save the Operater even though it is just a "lifeless husk." Also if you take your time at the end and run though all the answer options for each question more details are revealed about Margulis that they created the dream which mean that the warframes are handed down from the person whom tried to save the Tenno. If you prefer that thinking then the Warframe acting on its own could be the last will of Margulis trying to save the Tenno Operater. As for Gol 127 part of your statement is flat wrong. Tenno Operators did not make the warframe the Orikin did. Part of the end video where Lotus explains inpart what Warframes are she says, "The Orkin Murdered Margulis - used her work to create 'transferance.' Your mind - Projected into a surrogate strong enough to withstand your power." The surrogate in this case is the Warframe being the only thing they could design to harness, focus and control the wild powers of the tenno. I may not be a DE rep or even on the inside know of their intent but my mind is able to fill the gaps with provided knowledge from the end events. In the end I dont know all the answers all I know is what I have seen since the release to current and a few other things I might mention as to the hint of the warframes being biological. Radation and toxic damage would not hurt the warframe if it was truely all metal as these things effect biological componets only Radation in the damagaing of living cells DNA and Toxic implying poison or chemicals that effect biological componets.